


Free

by TimothyD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freedom, Karma - Freeform, Poetic Justice, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyD/pseuds/TimothyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of wreaking havoc and killing security guards, the souls of the murdered children are finally freed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, even I've gotten caught up in the Five Nights At Freddy's craze as of late and decided to write a story based off the ending of FNAF 3. Partly inspired by "Balloons"; by MandoPony. The last little part comes from an audio file I found at http://picosong.com/2guW/

Synopsis: After decades of lashing out at security guards, the children are finally freed from their prisons and depart to the afterlife.

After four long nights of coming back to his old stomping grounds and dismantling those rusty buckets of bolts, his job was finally done. He had finally gotten rid of all evidence linking him to the murders of those children. He no longer had anything to worry about and even intended to collect some memorabilia of his crimes. He returned to the safe room to put away his Purple Freddy costume so he could move on. When he turned to leave, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Blocking his path were four kids. Their skin was a pale gray and their eyes lifeless. Their bodies were covered with cuts and dried blood, with a few internal organs being visible. He instantly recognized the kids as his victims all those years ago. Then a fifth kid entered, an unmistakable look of rage in its eyes.

He started panicking, sweating profusely and crying waterfalls like his first victim. Speaking of his first victim, when he looked up, he saw a tall slim figure standing behind the other four ghosts wearing The Puppet's mask. The figure took off his mask to reveal himself as the teary eyed child that He killed. At that point, he lost it.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He shouted at the children as the fifth child walked towards him.

He tried to run through the door but the others were blocking the path. He ran all over the room, desperately looking for a way out. The children meanwhile, were excited. After years of killing random security guards and stuffing their bodies in animatronics, they finally had the right guy. They instantly recognized him from his cold purple eyes and trenchcoat.

He continued searching for an escape when finally he found a way out. A golden Bonnie suit. That was one of two animatronic/ suit hybrids that had been discontinued due to how dangerous they were to work in. He would've preferred the original Golden Freddy hybrid he had used to lure the kids to their demise, but this would work just fine.

He wasted no time in climbing into Spring Bonnie, sure that this would save his skin. Upon putting on the mask, be began laughing maniacally. He ultimately triumphed over those little bastards. He froze when he noticed the sinister smiles on the children's faces.

His laugh was cut off by the breaking of his bones, which echoed throughout the empty pizzeria with a sickening crunch. He dropped to his knees as blood sprayed from the suit before he felt his flesh being ripped apart. He let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

"SOMEONE, H-HEEELLLLLP!" He screamed, coughing and choking on his own blood. If was amazing he could still speak, let alone scream.

Then he felt the animatronic parts tear through his skin some more and puncture several organs causing him to let out another agonizing scream. He looked up and saw the ghosts disappearing one by one and heard over his screams the song Toreador playing in the background, no doubt a defiant final "fuck you" from his victims.

"HELP, SOMEONE!" He desperately pleaded. The pain was pure torture. "GET IT OFF!! AAAAHHHH!!"

He let out one final scream as the suit finished the job as he twitched and started going into death throes. 

Meanwhile the children looked up and saw a bright light over head. Balloons started floating towards the light and they knew they were finally free.

The past decade had been a complete nightmare for them. Trapped in those animatronics, alone and scared. Angry. But thankfully, finally, they could put that all behind them.

The six children headed of into the light and were happy when they reached the other side. They saw their families who they hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity, waiting for them. Tears of joy flowed from both them and their family as they were reunited. It was truly the Happiest Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing this. But anyway, that's it for today, if you enjoyed the story, then like, comment, and- wait, that's not it. Be sure to leave a bitch ass comment- wait, that's still not it. I'm end it right here y'all, holla at ya boy- damnit, that's still not it. Oh here we go.
> 
> This has been another story by Timothy D. If you enjoyed, I would appreciate it if you left a review. Until next time, have a wonderful day and peace out!


End file.
